Serendipity
by BrookenRachel
Summary: She was a promising fashion designer, he was the next big thing. What happens when fate steps in and there paths cross at a bookstore. When Love Feels Like Magic, It's called Destiny. When Destiny Has A Sense of Humor, It's Called Serendipity.
1. Serendipity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn

Authors Note: Ok so im officially horrible, I haven't updated any of my stories FOREVER, even after I said that I would update in a few days. This really isn't an excuse but things have been busy on my end. I really should be updating one of my stories especially "ten rules for dating my teenage daughter", but I will soon don't worry (I know im starting to sound like a broken record)

So this is just a quick one-shot that came to me for some unknown reason.Also for this one shot you need to know (incase you can't figure it out) that Brooke and Lucas have never met, and Brooke grew up in New York.

ENJOY

**Serendipity:**

**1. The faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident. **

**2. The fact or occurrence of such discoveries. **

**3. An instance of making such a discovery.**

Brooke Davis was a freshmen in college, Brown hair, hazel eyes and the perfect figure. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. She had a promising career in the fashion business and had just invested or as some would say gambled all her money in opening a small boutique on a secluded street in New York. She wanted to lease a space on a busy street that would get more foot traffic and probably more business but the lease would be way to much, so she had to settle for a not so good location with a building that needed a lot of TLC.

Lucas Scott was also a sophomore in college, Blonde hair, hazel eyes and muscles in all the right places. He also had a promising career but in writing. He had already written a novel "An Unkindness of Ravens."Tonight he would be doing a signing at a popular New York book store. He had been trying to write another novel for a year now, but hadn't been able to find the inspiration.

It was a cold December night on the streets of New York City, Brooke would guess way below freezing. But it had just snowed and she always liked to go for a walk after it snowed. It had a certain tranquility and peacefulness even in the big city. She walked into her favorite book store, she rarely bought books; she wasn't much of a reader, but she would come here and buy a something hot to drink from there little Coffee shop that joined with the Store, and just sit in a chair and think or read a magazine or something.

"What can I get you Brooke?" Andrew, the owner of the Coffee shop asked Brooke.

"I think tonight I will have hot chocolate, not really in the coffee mood." Brooke replied smiling, Andrew was a nice man. He had asked her out on a date once but she declined explaining that she didn't want to mess up possibly the best, most reliable friendship she had.

"Here, you go. On the house." Andrew said handing Brooke a large hot chocolate.

"Thank you, um can look at that" Brooke pointed to an astrology magazine. Andrew nodded and handed Brooke the magazine, telling her to keep it, it was "nonsense" anyways. Walking back into the Book store part of the building she sat in a oversized chair and started reading her horoscope.

"You will meet your match, but be separated. But don't worry fate will bring you back together" Brooke read aloud rolling her eyes and scoffing, "_how lame" she thought, "it sounds like a first grader wrote it"_

"What you don't believe in fate?" A deep unfamiliar voice questioned, causing Brooke to jump at the unexpected company.

"I believe in fate, I believe in all that crap. That doesn't mean that someday's it all seems a little juvenile" She replied, standing up, now staring into his ocean blue eyes. He nodded understandingly

"Im Lucas" He said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hi, Lucas" She greeted, ignoring his hand and surprising him with a light peck on the lips.

"Your very forward aren't you?" He stated, still in shock from her forwardness.

"I guess, but why not right." She smiled as he nodded, "You look familiar, are you famous or something?" He laughed lightly

"You probably saw me when you came in, Im doing a book signing by the front door."

"Oh, so your Lucas Scott. The newspaper says that you will be a best selling author some day soon."

"Well I don't know about that, it's my first book so who knows how much it will sell. And I haven't been able to find inspiration for a second." he replied sadly

"When's your birthday?"

"What?" he questioned

"Your birthday, you know the day and month you were born." she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his confusion "I want to look at your horoscope, to do that I need to know what month you were born and the day."

"Oh, its December 25th" She raised her eyebrows at his response

"You were born on Christmas?" He nodded his head "That is so great!" She smiled excitedly

"Can I borrow a pen?" Lucas handed her, his pen and watched her scribble something down on the magazine before ripping a piece off and handing it to him.

"Your inspiration is right in front of you! Just remember to never give up." Lucas looked up at Brooke but she signaled him to continue reading. "Before you say goodbye to this beautiful brunette, don't forget to give her a kiss goodbye." He finished reading aloud

"So what do you think" Brooke questioned

"I think it sounds juvenile" he said using air quotes, before laughing "Im kidding, I will hold onto it forever" smiling when he saw her smile

"Good, well its getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow so I better go."

"Wait, I don't even know you name. I'd really like to see you again." Lucas said stopping her

"That's because I haven't told you." Brooke smirked

"How am I supposed to see you again?"

"Serendipity" she concluded

"What?"

"Serendipity, are these the books your signing?" Brooke asked picking up a book from the pile all the table near Lucas.

"Those Books have already been purchased, see they have names in them" Lucas said opening the cover of the book.

"That's the point." She took Lucas's pen once again. "Im gonna put my name in this book."

A lady walked up to Brooke and Lucas telling Lucas her name and asking if he had finished signing it. "Your Margaret?" The old woman nodded "Here's your book" Brooke handed the woman her book, and watched her walk away.

"How is that going to help me?" Lucas questioned yet again

"In months, days, years to come. If you come across that book with my name, then I think fate has something planned for us" She explained

"Okay, well here's a dollar" Lucas pulled out a dollar bill from his wallet "Im going to write my number on it, if you find it promise me that you will call me." Lucas said scribbling his number on the bottom of the bill.

"I promise, but what are you going to do with the bill?"

"I guess I will just put it in here." Lucas replied walking over to the counter at the coffee shop where a "tip jar" was.

"I have to go now Lucas."

"I guess you do, but before you go. I think Im supposed to give you a kiss."

"I think your right" Brooke smiled against his lips, the kiss not lasting long enough. She turned to leave, looking back at Lucas's face and how sad and hopeless it looked. "Serendipity" She reassured him.

"Serendipity"

A/N: Okay so that's it, im thinking I will do a sequel. It would be like 5 or so years in the future. Did they find there way to one another? Or not? Let me know what you think, and if I should continue!

REVIEW!!!!!!

V


	2. Meant to be

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn

Authors Note: Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews I was very pleased. So I decided to do a sequel one-shot, since I enjoyed writing the first part so much. And yes this was inspired by the movie "Serendipity". When I was like 9 years old (maybe a little older) I remember going to block buster and asking my mom if we could rent "Serendipity" and at first she said no that I was to young to enjoy the romantic movie, so I asked my dad and he said yes(LOL) and I went home and watched it and loved it. So my dad bought the movie for me (spoiled I know) but unfortunately I haven't watched it since then. So six years later I was looking through my stack of dvd's and saw it thinking that before the summer is over I should watch it I couldn't help but think it would make an awesome one-shot. It really doesn't (or won't) follow the movie that well, since it has been so long since I've seen it, but its not supposed to follow the movie anyway. But it was the inspiration so, YAY for "Serendipity".

ENJOY

**Can Once In A Lifetime Happen Twice?**

**Destiny With A Sense Of Humor.**

**No name. No address. Just fate.**

It had been five years since that fateful day in the bookstore. Not everything had turned out the way Brooke Davis had hoped. Money was a major issue for her. Her boutique was still open, but costing more to keep open then it was making in sales. But it was her dream, her everything and she vowed to do anything she had to, to her dream alive. To keep the boutique open. Unfortunately for Brooke when she said anything, she meant it. March 13th would be her four year anniversary of working at Deja Vu, a strip club right down the street from her apartment. She worked in the boutique from 8am to 12pm letting the two other employees take over from there. Usually stopping at McDonald's or some fast food joint for lunch/dinner before going home to try and get some sleep. At 9pm she had to be at the club and would stay until 4 am sometimes later. It all depended on the customers who were there, since she was the most popular she had longer hours. But on the bright side, because she was so popular she got more money, and money was what she needed to pay the bills for her boutique and apartment.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" Brooke asked her roommate, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah probably, but im not feeling well so I took a sick day. How much did you make tonight?" Rachel questioned

"I don't know, haven't counted yet. Just let me change into normal cloths first" Brooke replied, taking off her snow covered trench coat. Revealing her scantily clad "work" outfit and walking into her bedroom. After changing into pajama shorts and a tank top she came back out giving Rachel a proper hello. "So what did you do today" she asked sitting across the table from Rachel.

"Nothing much, slept mainly. Like I said not feeling well so...Anyways how much did you make" Brooke set the stack of bills on the counter splitting it into two piles, one pile for each to count.

"I can't believe how cheap people can be, I mean your giving them what they want and they give you one dollar bills." Rachel complained

"Well at least their's only like one, the rest are fives, tens and twenty's."

"Yeah, but I mean this one even has some retarded writing. Looks like a phone number, probably one of those creepy customers who are totally obsessed with you." Rachel said shoving the dollar bill into her face, her perfectly manicured nail pointing to the number. "Well tragic for him when no one calls." Rachel scoffed, and looked at Brooke who was still intently staring at the bill.

"Okay so either you have the hots for Mr. Washington or you are actually thinking of calling this guy, either way its bad." Brooke rolled her eyes, coming out of her trance.

"Shut up...Can I see that?"

"Sure" Rachel said handing Brooke the dollar bill with a confused look on her face.

"Oh My God!" Brooke said recognizing the hand writing right away.

"What, what's the matter?"

"This is his number!"

"Who's number?"

"Lucas's"

"Lucas, Lucas as in the guy you told me about." Brooke nodded "Oh My God, seriously! It must be..."

"Fate" Brooke interrupted

"Yeah, I mean what else could you call it.?"

"Serendipity!"

"What?" Rachel questioned

"Nothing, Do you think I should call him?"

"It's been five years, but you should still try." Rachel said, shoving the phone into Brooke's hands.

"Fine" Brooke gave in, dialing the number from the bill "Its ringing" She whispered

"_Hello"_

"Hi, is Lucas Scott their?"

"_Im sorry Mr. Scott is out of town, can I take a message?" _

"No, thanks" Brooke said hanging up the phone.

"So????" Rachel asked

"He wasn't home!"

"But your calling back later right"

"I don't know, maybe it's a sign that its not meant to be."

"Brooke, come one. I mean you find this random dollar, with his number. Then the number is till active after 5 years. Just because there is a set back doesn't mean its not meant to be."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

The newspaper that Brooke had read 5 years ago was right. Since the release of his first novel "An Unkindness of Ravens" Lucas Scott had become a best selling author. Since that day 5 years ago, everything had just seemed to get better. He had also found his inspiration for a second novel, unfortunately he hadn't been able to come up with the perfect ending.

Lucas had just walked into a used book store, his favorite thing to do during his free time. He didn't really have anything he was looking for specifically, but he knew he would find something, he always did.

"Lucas Scott?" An unfamiliar female voice questioned, causing Lucas to turn around.

"Yes"

"I love your book, but I leant my copy to my sister and that stupid bitch never gave it back. But anyway so I actually just bought your book right now." The woman explained, talking faster then anybody Lucas had ever heard. "See" She said, holding up the book for Lucas to see.

"Oh" Lucas chuckled "Im glad you like it."

"Do you think you could sign this for me?"

"Of course, what's your name?" Lucas asked taking his pen out of his pocket

"Its Margaret" The woman said smiling from ear to ear

"Okay, well can I see the book" Lucas laughed

"Oh, im sorry. Im just so excited"

"Its fine" Lucas opened the book holding back the pages, so they wouldn't get in his way. "Oh My God"

"What's the matter, Mr. Scott?"

"Do you think I could have this book" Margaret looked at Lucas confused "I could trade you" Lucas continued, reaching into his breast pocket on the inside of his jacket. "I always carry a copy with me, kinda weird but its just what I do" Lucas said laughing

"You mean I could have your own personal copy?" Margaret asked, Lucas just nodded "That is so much better, do you think you could still sign it?"

"Of course" Lucas said picking his pen back up and signing the book; _Margaret, I have a feeling you just helped me find the final piece to the puzzle of my last book. You have helped me more then you will ever know, maybe someday we will meet again. Thank you so much, Love Lucas Scott. _Lucas handed Margaret back her book, smiling when he saw her overjoyed face. Giving her a hug before she left he walked over to a little chair and sat down.

"Carl, I need you to find somebody for me!" Lucas said to his agent on the phone. "Her name, Brooke Davis." Lucas said reading the name written in perfect handwriting from the book.

* * *

Lucas arrived in New York City a week later, after finding out this is where Brooke Davis lived.

His agent had been able to find out her address, phone number, dating status, that she owned a boutique and some how found out that the book store where the two had met was a frequent stop for Miss. Davis.

"Um...Sir, Do you know who Brooke Davis is?" Lucas asked the Coffee shop owner.

"Its Andrew, and yeah she is a good friend of mine. Why are you looking for her?"

"Yeah I am, do you know if she will come in today."

"Well since she has only been in once" Lucas's face fell hearing that she had already came in. "She should be in at least two more times before the day is over" Andrew finished laughing at Lucas's face as it changed into a smile. "Don't worry, she should be in soon, its five so right around the time she usually stops in."

"Thank you." Lucas said taking a seat at a table. It seemed like hours went by until the door to the book store opened and a petite brunette started walking towards the coffee shop.

"Hey Andrew, I think I'll have a White Chocolate Mocha." Brooke said

"Okay" Andrew turned around to make the coffee "Here you go B, on the house"

"Andrew you can't do this every time"

"I can and I will"

"Fine, but Im leaving a big tip in the tip jar." Brooke laughed opening her wallet, looking at the one dollar bill that had been in her wallet for a month sadly, she shoved it aside grabbing a five and shoving it in the jar.

"Brooke I think someone is here for you" Andrew said pointing to a brooding blonde

"Who...Lucas?" She questioned, watching the blonde walk towards her.

"Brooke Davis"

"How...???"

"I found the book, I guess it's fate."

"Well technically its not fate, if he tracked me down. It would be more like fate if we bumped into each other" Brooke said with a shaky voice.

"You don't think it's fate that I happen to find the book you wrote you name in, 1000 miles away from here." Lucas questioned

"Im not sure."

"So you don't think that's a sign that we were meant to see each other again."

"I don't know if that was a sign" Lucas frowned "But maybe that and this." Brooke smiled pulling the dollar bill out of her wallet "Is a sign." Lucas smiled

"You found the bill? I think it is fate."

"I have to go to work but now since you tracked me down, maybe we can meet up sometime." Brooke smiled

"I'd like that, I have to go to a meeting tomorrow morning so I will be up early, probably to early for you, but maybe"

"Tomorrow morning at five?" Brooke suggested

"That works perfect for me." Lucas said smiling

"Good, Well until then. Only 12 hours and counting." Brooke smiled, turning to leave

"Wait" Lucas said suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper "According to this before I say goodbye to the beautiful brunette in front of me im supposed to give her a kiss." Lucas smiled, at the look of shock on Brooke's face

"You kept it?"

"You told me t..." He was cut off by Brooke's lips on his, disappointed when she pulled away.

"Serendipity" She spoke softly

"Serendipity" Lucas replied, realizing right then the perfect ending and name for his second book.


End file.
